


Departure

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Camping, Cold Weather, F/M, Introspection, Shopping, Travel, Vague references to Campaign 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: As Molly and Cali prepare to leave Hupperdook, they meet someone new and decide to help. Then together, they set of for Zadash.





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of last chapter:  
> Molly and Cali had sex, for the second time. He also called her "Cami" but convinced her it was a nickname. (>ლ)

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali woke up ensconced in a warm embrace, perfectly content. She didn't stir from his grip yet, just laid there, taking him in.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly continued to sleep, his chest rising and falling gently and his expression completely at peace. One of his arms rested between Cali's shoulder and head like a pillow, and his tail was still wrapped around hers loosely.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She didn't dare move from this tight embrace, content to be in his arms until he woke. She gently pressed kisses into his cheeks, trying to be sneaky but not really succeeding.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly's tail twitched, and he smiled, cracking one eye open to peek at her. "Good morning, sweetie," he muttered, voice thick with sleep, "Did you sleep well?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Very," said Cali. "Haven't had any nightmares." She was very happy about that. Her nightmares were awful and blood-soaked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"That's good!" Molly yawned as he stretched. He then relaxed again and wrapped his arms around Cali, snuggling in comfortably. "Anything else you'd like to do in town before we leave?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We'll have to say goodbye to Kiri," said Cali sadly. Hopefully she'd convince her parents to let them say goodbye.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded solemnly, "It's for the best. We _can't_ very well take her from her home to travel with us."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Besides, it's dangerous. What we did with the werewolf...wasn't smart. We shouldn't have taken her. It was a stupid idea. We should've left her behind instead of having to face that thing, having to watch it die."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly drew in a breath and sighed heavily, “Yeah... that wasn’t very responsible of us. Truthfully? I expected the werewolf claim was exaggerated and that we’d have to face a large wolf at most. _Still_ not the most responsible place to bring a child, but she was _so_ eager to help us.” He absently rubbed circles into Cali’s shoulder, lost in thought.  
“We’ll also have to buy horses and camping gear. I didn’t think about them last night, but we’ll need them for the road. At _least_ I got the rations and restraints already.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. The guilt of the day before pressed into her. She wasn't used to being rejected so clearly...whenever it did happen, it stung. "Yeah, that's true." Horses didn't like her much either, not much more than cats, but walking on foot was going to take forever. "Last I heard, Jester and the others were headed to Nicodranas. Shall we meet them there?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked at her, curiously, “Is Zadash still on the way?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yes, it is. You want to stop there?" They'd probably have to find a job there or on the way. Money didn't last forever, not when you had somewhere to go.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I think it’d be best. We could stop there, rest indoors for a night, and head back out with fresh supplies.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah that sounds good," said Cali, brushing his hair out of his face.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Alright,” Molly smiled softly, “Then, as much as I’d _love_ to stay in bed with you all day, we should probably get ready to head out.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We should." Cali pecked his forehead and sat up, grabbing her clothes and putting them on. She retied her bows in her hair.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stood and gathered his clothes as well, only struggling a little with donning his snug, thigh-high boots. He then checked his sword belt, picked up the sacks from yesterday, and looked around once more for anything forgotten.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali checked that everything was gathered up, too, plucking up her last remaining hair ribbon and quickly tying it in her hair. "There we go. You ready?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Ready as ever!" Molly said brightly. He touched a hand to Cali's dragon cheek and gave her another sweet kiss before unlocking the door and leading her out.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She followed him downstairs, and they stopped for a quick breakfast. She had her second cup of tea with her meal.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked immensely pleased with himself while they ate, lounging proudly in his chair with his tail tip waving smugly. They finished up, and he returned the room key to the morning barkeep before stepping outside with Cali.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali led the way to the butcher's and meekly ducked inside, tail a bit between her legs. When Gilda saw her, Cali said, "I know, I know. We're just here to say goodbye."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly blinked and frowned at Cali's change in demeanor but then looked to Gilda with a kind smile, "Yes, I'm sorry for the distress we caused you yesterday. Please. Know that we would _never_ wish any harm to befall Kiri."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Gilda Shuster was a formidable woman, for all that she was two and a half feet tall. She put her hands on her hips and stared both of them down, and never mind that one of them was a purple devil-man and the other a shy half elf and both were her daughter's friends. "I've talked it over with Wallace. He and I both agree that while we didn't like Kiri getting hurt- or the fact that she lied to us...." she sighed and let her hands slip from her hips. "You are her friends. She isn't here right now because she's in class, but she would say goodbye if she could."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali frowned. "Well, tell her we said goodbye! And that we'll miss her very much." She bought some dried meats for the road.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Gilda took the gold and gave back four silver, but it was a lot of dry meat they were purchasing. "I'll give her your regards."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you," said Cali. "Truly. You're raising her well."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"And... I owe you an apology. I snapped at you in anger and never mind that you were hurt. It wasn't right of me, and I'm sorry."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you," said Cali. She took Molly's hand. "So. We're off?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well, horses and camping gear, then yes.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yep. We'll do that." She waved to the Shusters as they headed off. "Have a nice day!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Be safe!" Gilda called.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“We wish you well!” Molly replied.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
And with that, the two headed to fetch the last of their gear.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s earlier purchases had cost thirty nine gold in total, split evenly between him and Cali.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali hoped they had enough money for what they needed.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
There was a red dragonborn wandering around the town of Hupperdook. He seemed... lost. Confused. But there was something about Calianna that drew him in. Someone... someone in his life had looked like her. But nothing like her at all. "Hello!" He had no idea who she was, but he knew he had to make friends with her. And the purple man beside her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Hello!" Cali said, jumping a little. "You lost?" she asked. He seemed like a friendly face.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Lost.... ermmmmm...." he paused for a bit and adjusted the glasses at the end of his snout. "I don't know."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly eyed him warily before putting on a false smile, "Is there something we can help you find?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I don't know that either!" He said with a happy inflection. "My memories seem to be all jumbled up. Terribly sorry about that."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly immediately looked sympathetic, "Well let's see what we can do to help you! Is there anything you're drawn to right now?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"You," he said to Cali. "You remind me of someone, and I cannot quite place it. And- how rude- I seem to have forgotten my manners! My name is.... my name..." What was his name again? Something with a T...

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali blushed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"It's alright," Molly said soothingly. "If you can't come up with your name right now, feel free to pick something else to go by until it comes back to you."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
It was on the tip of his tongue... tip... tab... tib... Tibs! He seemed to jolt back from his thought processes and smiled at them, having heard not a word either of them had said. "Please, call me Tibs."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Tibs it is, then!" Molly smiled broadly. "Do you have a place you're going to, or somewhere to stay?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Neither. I've been wandering around. It seems like a thing I used to do. It's how I wound up here!"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out!" said Cali. "Until then, you can join us! We're on our way to Nicodranas."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"By way of Zadash," Molly hastened to add.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I have no idea where either of those are. If I did, we could be there like that!" He snapped his fingers for emphasis, a little spark of magic coming off of his fingertips.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh! You're magic too?" Cali asked excitedly.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes... yes I think so. It feels right."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly glanced around the street, eying the passersby anxiously. "Perhaps we can discuss all this as we walk? We're looking to buy some horses."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh. Horses. How quaint. Well- seeing as I am now traveling with you, I suppose I can pull my fair share." Tibs pulled the bag off of his back and reached into it, pulling out a fat, heavy purse. "This should be enough to buy a few horses, yes?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali eyed Molly and the purse. On the one hand, she had hoped for more time with Molly, but on the other hand...it was hard to resist someone with that much money.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly pressed the purse back into Tibs's bag, looking around with wide eyes. "Yes, but you _probably_ shouldn't show that _here_! Not unless you want it stolen."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh. Well. I suppose you're right. Though I have no idea who would steal from-" another memory jolt. He turned as if expecting to see a goliath behind him and felt a pang of guilt and worry. "You're right of course. I'll put it up, Percy." He turned and put the purse up, tying it with a knot that- someone?- taught him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly pulled back a bit, concerned.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you, new friend!" said Cali. "I'm Cali, by the way, and this is my...boyfriend, Molly." The title was new, and she was hesitant about it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked back at her with a sweet smile, his tail dancing.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Congratulations! It's nice to meet you both. Now, I do believe that we have some shopping to do?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah!" said Cali. She took Molly's hand and squeezed it tight.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly returned the squeeze, and they set off to get supplies.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well, let's get going... you two!" He had already forgotten their names.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali walked with the two towards the shops.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs walked with confidence, sure that he would be able to buy whatever he wanted. And he was going to buy eight horses. Eight... eight? Why eight?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"There are only three of us going on this trip, Tibs," Molly reminded him pleasantly. "Three riding horses, plus two pack horses, will do for now."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
It seemed like not enough. "Why the pack horses? My bag is big enough. It could fit an ox in there. Probably."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly raised an eyebrow, "Your bag can fit two tents, bedrolls, piles of extra blankets, at least two weeks of rations, and all the various other things we might need?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes! I have a bed roll already. And a tent? I should probably move out of the road to empty out this bag."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Yeah... that's _probably_ something we should avoid doing in public?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes! Where should we do this?" He looked at the two of them expectantly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly shared a glance with Cali, "Well, we've already checked out of our room at the inn. Perhaps an alley would do, if we're quick about it?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, a fantastic idea!" He paid for the three horses but not the pack animals with platinum and found a quiet palace to empty out his pack. And boy there was a lot of it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well!" Molly said, amazed, " _That's_ certainly impressive. Let's see about putting it away now?" He picked up Tib's bedroll and handed it to him.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes." Potions and magical items and a wheel? He had no idea what it was, but it was important. A rug that once was enchanted. Oh Vex was so unhappy when she found out about it. Food and water and gold and gems and bits and bobs. Everything one needed to survive on the road. All in a small bag!

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Alright, now!" Molly said cheerfully, picking up a decanter and handing it to Tibs as well, " _Back_ in the bag, it goes!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes, right. I'm not a slob." He helped Martha get his things back in the bag, smiling at the pair of them. "Yes, I do believe I have enough room in my bag for everything."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Okay. And if not, we'll sell something large to make room."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"The carpet. It used to be enchanted you know. I tried to fix it. I could probably fix it still, if I had time."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Marvelous. But if it isn't enchanted _now_ , you could sell this one here and then buy another when you're ready."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh, they are _quite_ expensive! Even a small one would take up all of my limited resources. And re-enchanting this one would take up about a year's worth of my time." Still- he could do it. He broke it. He should fix it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I _mean_ , buy a rug like _this_ one. _Not_ magic. Later, when you're ready to start your year-long enchanting."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
He frowned. No... that didn't seem quite right to him. "Maybe I can make other room elsewhere." He probably didn't need all of those books.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Sure! But for _now_ , let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes! With all of the...." he waved a clawed hand around. "Other shopping? Or are we done now?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Just a little more, I promise. We need food for both the horses and us, another tent and bedrolls for Cali and me, manacles, if we can find them, a padlock, and _plenty_ of good, strong tent stakes."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh, are we having a barbecue?" Why that rang out as barbecue to Tibs, he had no idea. Just that it did.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Probably not, in this weather, but we'll see. Also, would you mind buying some healing potions for us? I'm afraid Cali and I just have the one between us, and I'd _hate_ to ask you to give yours up."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I have a few. I don't mind. I'm quite tough. I think." He handed them each a potion. Not his best, but not his worst either. "I have more, and we can buy more!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
" _Thank_ you!" Molly said, accepting it, "You're _such_ a gem."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"We'll find or get paid more gold, so what's the point of not spending it? I'm sure I can ask my... parents..." he got a distant look again as he tried to remember. He had a mother and a father and... siblings. He loved them very much.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well, _until_ then, we are _happy_ to have your assistance and will do our best to make your purchases count!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali watched the two with mild fascination. She didn't really know what to contribute, but she still watched carefully.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They finished packing everything away, and Molly clapped Tibs on the back in congratulations, ushering him out of the alley again to continue with their shopping.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
As Tibs paid for a stack of blankets and some horse feed, Molly pulled Cali aside. “I still haven’t found any manacles or other restraints in these general stores,” he told her quietly. “We could look for a shop that sells _sex_ toys, but I’m not sure we should bring our new friend on that trip. Would you be up for going alone?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Uh, sure," Cali said hesitantly. She'd never been to that sort of store, so it would be new and strange. "I can do that."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gave her a soft kiss and passed her an extra fifteen gold. “If you see anything _else_ you like there, get it as well.” He winked at her, grinning.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. She went to the store in particular and immediately blushed. She found the manacles, as well as...another thing that she'd keep private until she and Molly had some privacy.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Not all of the blankets fit into Tibs’s bag, but Molly solved the problem by removing his and Cali’s tent and strapping it behind his horse’s saddle.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali returned, showing Molly the manacles. The key came on a necklace she wore.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s tail waved excitedly, “Ohh, I’m looking _forward_ to this!” he purred, leaning in with a hand on her arm to give her cheek a chaste kiss.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali kissed him back and checked that Tibs wasn't looking. She opened her pack and showed him what else she got: a small wooden dildo with a flared base and handle.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked back up at her with a grin, eyes shining with delight, “Excellent!” He kissed her eagerly on the lips this time, showing less restraint in public than usual.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She kissed him back eagerly, starting passionate but ending with smaller, chaster kisses. She closed up her bag and followed Molly back to the group.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  


“Well!” he cheered once they were all together, “I think it’s time for us to head out. Do you know the way to Zadash, Cali? I’ve just been told that it’s about two weeks away, to the south and a little west.” 

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She pulled out a small map and checked the path. "Yeah, I know how to get there."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  


“Wonderful! Let’s get going, then.” 

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali got on her horse, who got a little restless have a dragon on her back but managed to settle enough for Cali to lead her down the road.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s mare seemed nervous as well, but he managed to soothe her enough to mount up as well.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
They rode off towards Zadash. Cali was excited for the trip -- new friends, new sights, and her sweet boyfriend.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The day was chilly but dry, turning gusty in the afternoon. Other travelers eyed them with curiosity or distrust as they passed but otherwise left the group alone.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
They were quite an odd group. Cali tried to stay mostly hidden, feeling a bit nervous in the crowd

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly kept the mood light with made-up stories and jokes, laughing joyously whenever Cali or Tibs chimed in with something funny of their own.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali did recall a funny story about her adventures, cleverly avoiding the part where she and the man involved hooked up in a tavern water closet.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They stopped at a rocky outcrop by the side of the road for lunch and then set out again, the overcast sky growing darker with the promise of snow.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The group continued. As snow began to fall, Cali smiled and laughed, catching snowflakes on her tongue

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly watched her with a smitten smile, flakes melting as soon as they touched his skin but lingering a few moments on his coat and hair.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali loved the snow and how it looked on Molly. He looked so...ethereal.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The wind picked up, blowing rough flurries of snow against them, and Molly peered down the road ahead. “We’re approaching a copse of trees! I say we stop there and make camp!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, sounds good." She got off the horse and helped set up camp.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly started kicking snow aside, uncovering a fire pit.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali set up the tents, clearing a space of snow and putting the tents up.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs had no idea what to do! Everything seemed rather fascinating yet familiar to him. Yes. Yes! He could make sure they had water. He grabbed the bucket from his bag and began to fill it with snow, packing it down tightly. He would melt it! Brilliant!

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly gathered up some sticks and brush, managing to uncover a surprising amount of dry pieces and even some crumbling kindling from a rotting log.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali finished setting up the tents, making sure they were sturdy and could hold up in the wind.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He set down the fuel in piles according to size but then just stared at it in confusion. “Do either of you know how to build a fire, by chance?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Yes, Tibs thought. Two birds with one stone. He could melt the snow, and he could light the fire! "I can take it from here, Marco," He said with an air of authority. He set the bucket into the logs and drew in a deep breath.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly backed away quickly, having seen the results of Cali’s fire breath firsthand.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
It was only six seconds long, but at that heat and intensity it was more than enough to light even the most damp wood in the pile. And look at that! A bucket of water. Hmm... a small bucket at that. Perhaps he hadn't thought everything through after all.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and clapped. "I can do that, too, Mister Tibs!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Ah. Well I suppose you can...with the.... I thought black dragons breathed acid?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly leaned gingerly towards the fire and grabbed the bucket’s handle. He quickly hauled it clear and set it down, shaking his hand with a hiss of pain, “ _Damn_ , that’s hot!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, are you okay?!" said Cali, checking Molly's hand.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Yes, it’s fine,” he assured her, letting her examine the pink marks on his fingers and palm from gripping the hot handle.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She kissed them gently. "It'll be okay. Just a little burn."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh. I suppose I should have pulled out the bucket. Oh well." Tibs had no trouble touching the hot handle and sticking it into the snow, enjoying the hiss.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly cringed a bit but smiled, the end of his tail waving slowly. “Fire doesn’t bother me much, but that was still hotter than I expected.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I could have pulled it out. It wouldn't have hurt me hardly at all. Scales and all of that!" He wiggled his fingers and smiled.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. I could've helped as well. But oh well. Mistakes happen." Cali shrugged.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well! Let’s see about turning some dry rations into a soup.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes! I will pack up more snow and see if I can't melt it a little more slowly."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Maybe just put snow in our pot and put it _near_ the fire?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh no, I have more magic! A lot more gentle than breathing fire, of course." He chuckled and began to once again pack the snow in.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali wasn't sure what to do, so she gathered some of the dried meat from her pack and brought it out to the campfire.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Thanks, love,” Molly accepted it with a kiss. He tore the jerky into small pieces and tossed it in with some dried berries to start soaking, then began slicing sausages.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali helped him where she could, getting more of their rations to use for their meal, helping cut and soak things, helping Tibs with the melting.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Soon they had a hardy soup bubbling away, with root vegetables and even some lentils tossed in as well.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Looks good," said Cali, kissing Molly, tail swaying.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
And Tibs had some bread and cheese. Just a little bit of each. Enough for this to be a feast!

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly preened at the praise. “Let’s hope it _tastes_ good, too. I haven’t really cooked very often.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I'm sure it's better than anything I could come up with." Tibs smiled brightly. "Bread?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali tried some. "Mmmm. Really good." She quickly ate it up and got seconds. "Sure, I'll take some bread, Mister Tibs!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Yes, thank you.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs passed it all out and took some soup for himself. Hmmm.... he felt as if someone could do better... but who was he to judge?

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali's tail thumped slightly against the dirt as she ate.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly ate his as well, pleased with the result.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"So! About how long will it take to get to... erm.... yes, wherever we are going?" Tibs wanted to make small talk. It did seem rather awkward with the three of them. He wanted more people to join.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"About two weeks or so, right Molly?" said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“That’s what _I_ was told. But the merchant who said that used a cart, so we might be able to get there sooner. You have a mailing address in Zadash, right, Cali? What can you tell us of the place?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, I do. It's a nice city." She wouldn't mind settling down there, if she had to choose a city.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Is it bustling? Beautiful? Business through-and-through?” Molly gazed at her, enraptured, like a child listening to a story.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Bustling, I'd say. I didn't see much; I was hiding at a friend's home for a while. The cult got too close, and I had nowhere else to go."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh? Who’s your friend?” Molly asked cheerfully.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"They weren't in the cult, but they knew someone who was...killed? By the cult? And they've been trying to take them down ever since. So they're an ally."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He nodded, “I’m glad you have people supporting you like that. Cult hunting sounds like a dangerous business.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It is. I've had a lot of close calls. Things have happened that...I wish didn't happen." Memories she hoped would stay buried, thank you very much.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hey, now. It’s alright!” Molly set down his empty bowl and moved to sit beside Cali, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and rubbing her upper arm soothingly.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded. "I'm fine." For now. But when she got too close to those memories...they tended to explode into her consciousness. No, for now they'd stay there, hidden.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He then looked up at the dark clouds visible above their ring of trees and sighed. “We should call it an early night. Get started first thing in the morning.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I can take first watch," said Cali. She was hesitant to sleep, worried about her old memories coming back.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He nodded, "Alright. Wake me when you're ready, and I'll take second watch." Tibs agreed to take third watch, muttering something about a trinket eating breakfast, and climbed into his tent. Molly cupped Cali's cheeks and kissed her once more before standing, "Take care, love. I'll keep the bedroll warm for you."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you," said Cali, shivering a bit before scooching closer to the fire. With her mind unoccupied, she unfortunately lingered on her past, on the bad things. She wanted very much to curl up with Molly and not come out until she felt better, but she couldn't, so she didn't. Just stayed up until she couldn't keep her eyes open. Only then did she wake up Molly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stretched and yawned, blinking up at Cali owlishly. “Hello, love. Ready to turn in?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She nodded but took a moment to hug him and hold him close. "Sorry, my brain's just...not being particularly nice to me now."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“No need to apologize, dear,” he said, his tail wrapped around her as he stroked her hair. “Go ahead and get some rest, now. I’ll stay by you until you’re asleep.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay," she said shyly. She snuggled up next to him, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly helped calm her with murmured endearments and gentle touches until her breathing evened out in sleep. He then carefully extricated himself from her embrace and tucked her in snuggly, kissing her head at the base of her horn. Stepping quietly, he put on his sword belt, pulled the werewolf’s journal from his pack, and snuck out of the tent, settling down beside the fire. Reading was _terribly_ difficult, but he had time.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali had nightmares, terrible ones about her time in the cult and the terrible times out of the cult. She dreamed of seeing the cultists in a sea of faces, of them grabbing at her and pulling her away. When she woke up, she sobbed as quietly as she could.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly trailed his finger over the hand-written text, oblivious as he sounded words out beneath his breath.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She stayed up, staring at the wall of the tent, waiting for Molly's watch to end so she could snuggle with him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
After several hours, Molly leaned back and stretched, his back popping. The fire was started to die down, so he rested some more thick branch segments on it and went to wake Tibs.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali heard him moving and wiped away her tears, popping her head out of the tent.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Cali...” Molly said softly, “What are _you_ doing up?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Bad dream," she said, sighing. "Was waiting for you to come to bed."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Oh, darling!” he cupped her face gently and kissed her forehead again. “You should have told me! But I’m here, now. Just let me put my stuff away, and we’ll get some sleep.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded and snuggled up in the bedroll, waiting for Molly to come.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly tucked the book away again, rested his sword beside the bedroll, set his folded coat aside, and sat down to tug off his boots. Once finished with that, he crawled in with Cali beneath their small mountain of blankets and drew her in close.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She sniffled and buried her face in Molly's chest, snuggling close. Her lips idly pressed kisses into his skin.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The skin on his chest was quite warm, despite the chill in the air, and criss-crossed with fine scars. A rougher, vertical scar disappeared beneath the collar of his shirt.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali rubbed the scars with her fingertips and kissed them. She didn't want to go to sleep yet, not while her mind was dark and messy, so she focused on him. Focused on her sweet boyfriend, who'd been nothing but kind and good to her, in the hopes that if she fell asleep thinking about him, her dreams would be much happier.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly closed his eyes and rubbed Cali's back slowly, his arms and tail wrapped around her and their legs interlaced.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She slowly, slowly, fell into a dreamless sleep. It wasn't perfectly peaceful, and she woke up feeling awful, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly felt her stirring and cracked his eyes open, reaching up a hand to brush a lock of hair from her face, "Hey, love. You feeling alright?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali buried her face in his chest and groaned tiredly. "Need. More. Sleep."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I understand." He pet the back of her head comfortingly. "Do you _really_ want to sleep in? It smells like Tibs has cooked something."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She groaned. "Fine." She sat up sleepily.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"There's a good girl," Molly encouraged her and stretched. "We'll see about getting you some extra sleep tonight."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali readjusted her hair bows and got out into the cool morning air. She waved to Tibs and sat down to eat.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs was up, thinking about nothing and staring at the fire. This was all terribly familiar to him somehow, though he couldn't explain _why._ The gold, the potions, the magic, the strength surging through him. He hated the cold for some reason, and the scar... He rubbed at his chest as the two in the tent murmured to each other and settled down. The thick, ropey scar was still there. He still didn't remember what had happened to make such a large hole, nor how he had managed to survive it. It was on his back too, just much larger. And it went through his heart and lungs. Nothing could survive that.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly put on his coat, boots, and belt and started packing up their bedding.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali ate, feeling marginally better now. At least her thoughts were less blood-stained.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"How'd you sleep?" Cali asked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Oh, me? Just dandy," Molly replied with a frail smile, carrying the cumbersome bedding from the tent. "Mind opening the bag, Tibs?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh. Oh! Yes, of course." He helped pack up the tent and the bed rolls, forgetting his pain and his worry for now.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed with relief as he sat down and started eating. "Have the horses been fed already?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I haven't fed them," Tibs admitted. That was... that was... "Cari. Weren't you supposed to feed them?"

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We hadn't talked about that, but I can do it if need be."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Thank you, Cali.” Molly said, “The earlier we leave, the farther we can get today.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali fed the horses, giving them lots of pets and talking to them a little.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Yes. Just what was expected from a druid, of course. She loved horses.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly helped finish breaking down the camp but left the fire to Tibs this time.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali came back to the camp. "Need help with anything other than the fire?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Taking care of the fire was simple. Tibs controlled the fire to his hand and then, with a simple gesture, snuffed it out. "There."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oooh," Cali said, a bit amazed. "That's really cool."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Why thank you." Tibs preened under the amazement, thinking it was pretty cool too

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly clapped slowly. “Yes, _very_ impressive!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali helped load up the horses and got on her own.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly mounted up as well and led the group back onto the road.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She followed Molly, heading down the road towards Zadash.


End file.
